The Darkness of My Heart
by xX-Infected Muffin-Xx
Summary: Kagome is on her last month of junior high, things seem okay, until Sesshoumaru gets possessed by an unknown force. New enemies are made along with new friends. SessxOC


Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or anything related to it. InuYasha and characters portrayed in both the anime and manga are © to Rumiko Takahashi.

Original Characters/Fan Characters are © to meh!

Based off of my doujin by the same name.

--

My name is Higurashi Kagome. Right now, I'm in my last month of Junior High and because of that, I couldn't let demons take over my life so I spent a month in my time fighting tests and studying hard so that I could pass the my final exam to get me out of this grade. I figured since the test insn't for a while, that I'd go back to the feudal era and greet my friends. We still have few jewel shards left to uncover, and they need my help to get it. Actually, I'm pretty tired.

"Bye, I'm off to the feudal era now!" Kagome cried running down the stiares of the mini shrine.

"Bye, Sis!" Souta called out to her with Buyo in front of him in his arms. Kagome started to climb into the well until she heard a sound.

"That's weird, thought I just felt something. Ah, well." Kagome jumped down through the well and jumped back through to the Sengoku period. She heard large stomping sounds coming through the forest of InuYasha. A giant demon's tail crashed through the well as Kagome jumped in time to save herself. "That's it..." she took her bow and arrows that she carried over with her and arched her bow. "...Go!" she cried as the arrow pierced the demon's head and blew up. She tried to cover her face with her arm to protect herself from the debrees.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called to her. Kagome was happy to hear his voice until he started yelling at her. "Where have you been!?"

"I told you that I'd be gone studying! Get off my back would'a!" She yelled back.

"Kagome! Ha ha ha!" Shippou laughed jumping in her arms.

"Welcome back." Miroku and Sango greeted walking up to her calmly. The smiles faded as they watched Kagome and InuYasha fight once more.

"This is my last month of junior high! I was studying! You'd know that if you'd get your head out of your butt!"

"You should've been back ages ago! We have shards to find!"

"Err, sit!" Kagome cried as InuYasha fell to the ground. "Sit, sit, sit, sit! Huff! You're a real jerk!"

"Kagome--you-" InuYasha tried getting up but fell back down as Kagome stomped off.

Somewhere in a forest, Sesshoumaru and his group walked around for days.

"Sigh, how long must this journey last?" Jaken moaned. He stared at the sleeping Rin atop A-Un's back. "Rin, that girl has severed the bond between Lord Sesshoumaru and I!" Rin opend her eyes slowly. Jaken screamed as Sesshoumaru stopped in fornt of him. "Why'd you stop m'lord?" Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tokijin and pointed it to the west in fornt of him where a demon was slithering across the forest.

"Something doesn't feel right." He said to himself. The demon looked through the tree to Sesshoumaru and crashed after Rin. Sesshoumaru easily slaughtered him. He knelt to the ground as a great force of power came over him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" Rin asked walking over to him. He cracked his fingers and she shot back in fear.

Back in Kaede's village, Kagome was sharing food that she had brought for her friends from home. She yawned and rubbed her stomach.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked her.

"Oh, yah1 I'm fine. I'm just no hungry right now. I think I'll just go to sleep early." She walked out.

"Is she aware she walked outside?" Sango asked.

"Nope." Miroku anwsered. InuYasha raised his head after lying on the ground.

"I've had a bad feeling ever since I left home." Kagome said to herself walking around the forest. Just then, she heard a loud scream come from the other direction, she followed after it. Rin kept running until she fell in the slippery grass.

"Please stop!" She begged. Sesshoumaru slashed at her as Jaken looked away in horror. He turned back to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, do you know what you've just done!?" He walked over to Jaken slowly, his eyes red and full of bloodlust.

"My dear Jaken." He looked over at Rin's blood stained arm on the arm. He raised his claw to him and was about to kill him until a familiar scent got to him.

"Hold it, Sesshoumaru!" He looked behind him to find Kagome arching her bow at him. "Take one more step closer and-" before she could finish her sentence, he had used his poison flower whip to slash her bow in two. She stared at him in shock as she sensed a dark presence inside of him. "A Shikon jewel shard! It's...inside his heart!" Rin slowly sat up and looked behind to face Sesshoumaru's face twisting and his eyes burning with rage. Kagome looked at him in horror as dark power surrounded his entire being. Rin gulped and tried calling out to him.

"Lord Se-"

"Sesshoumaru!" She was cut off by Sango jumping in front of Kagome. "Hiraikotsu!" she cried as the giant weapon went flying after Sesshoumaru, not knowing what was going on around him, he was grazed by the weapon as it landed forcefully beside him. His eyes turned back to normal as he looked down at Rin who was crying beside him.

"Rin?" he said. He felt his hand on her cheek then looked at them covered in blood, her blood. He turned around and ran after Kagome.

"Kagome, look out!" Sango cried to her as he ran past her. She ran up to Rin to get the Hiraikotsu. Sesshoumaru landed close to Kagome. He raised his hand above her and slashed away at her. She cried in pain and fell to the ground covered in blood. He licked the blood off his ingers and smiled.

"Kagome!" InuYasha cried, watching the whole thing. "Sesshoumaru! IU'm gonna kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Kagome raised her head from the ground and snickered. She jumped in front of InuYasha with marks on her face similar to Sesshoumaru's and purple eyes and slapped him across the face. "Ka-go-me?"

"Don't you take one step closer to--to my lover!" She cried. Sesshoumaru smiled evily at her with blood dripping from his bottom lip.

"What!?" InuYasha cried. Kagome spun around and hugged Sesshoumaru.

"You heard me. Lets go, lover." she said playfully while using her powers to break his armor. "You'll kill me if you hug me with that on." He glared at her for a moment then hissed at InuYasha and flew off with Kagome in his arms.

"No! Get back here!" InuYasha cried alshing at the air beneathe them to upset to look angry. "Kagome. What did she mean by 'lover'? Did her and Sesshoumaru...did they..."

"You're thiking too hard again." Sango said to him holding Rin.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat in a tree far away and looked at the sunset. "There we are. No mmore wounds." Kagome smiled cleaning his face with the napkin she kept in her pocket. Sesshoumaru pondered what they should do next.

"Hm...first we marry, then you give me a son...wait1 I have the perfect idea!" And she's just the one to full fill it." he smiled at Kagome gleefully he took her face close to his. "You'll do anything for me, won't you...my love?"

"Oh, yes! Anything!" she blushed.

'Will you...take me to your time? I have business to do there."

"Yes, I will. she said hugging him.

"That's my good girl." he put his finger top to her lip and kissed her. Unbeknownst to him, Myoga the flea was watching the whole thing.

"Lord InuYasha will not be happy about this."

"I smell a rat, or to be technical, a flea!" Sesshoumaru grinned evily as he snatched from the branch Myoga was sitting on to spy on them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru1 You're onbviously possessed." Myoga calmly said to him.

"Possessed!? This Sesshoumaru doesn't get possessed!" eh cried shaking Myoga in his fist.

"I sense a great tainted darkness in him." Myoga said to himself. He stared up at Sesshoumaru smiled at him playfully and tossed him to the ground. Myoga jumped and ran to InuYasha.

"Now then, lets be off." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome as they jumped from the tree and landed to the ground.

Sango looked around everywhere searching for Rin who wnet missing after she had put her down for a plit second. "InuYasha, where's Rin?"

"Who cares? She's in Sesshoumaru's group!" He scoffed.

'I can't believe you!" Sango cried kicking him in the head.

Kagome lead Sesshoumaru to the cry well, there, her senses all came back to her and her eyes and face were back to normal, she looked around confused and looked at Sesshoumaru smiling behind her. "Sesshoumaru? Why are-" she was cut off as he pushed her down the well and followed after.

"Master InuYasha! Master InuYasha!" Myoga called jumping from toe rock to rock on the ground.

"Well, if it isn't Myoga the flea." InuYasha looked behind him at Myoga.

"Sesshoumaru is going to Kagome's time!"

"What!? How's he going to pull that off! He can't get through the-"

"He has the power of a dark force inside of him, with that, he can go anywhere."

"InuYasha, we'll go stop him." Miroku said walking up to Sango casually.

"You sta here and calm down." Sango said after him. They flew off on Kirara as InuYasha sat there angry.

"Dammit1 Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha cried.

Darkness surrounded Kagome as if suffocating her. She oipened her eyes and found it dusty all over her. She was covered in some blood and looked down at Sesshoumaru resting his head on her chest. "Sesshoumaru!? Wha-Kyaaa!" she slapped him acorss the face waking him up. "Get off you sicko! I don't play games! What happened! You answer me you psychopath!" Sesshoumaru stared up at her and started to climb out of the well.

"What the hell did I do?" He said to himself.

"Sis is back and she broguth InuYasha." Souta said pering down the well at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Wow, InuYasha! Cool makeover!" Souta happily stated as Kagome and Sesshoumaru climbed out of the well in fornt of him. Kagome's expression could only be read as shocked.

"That's not..." she tried syaing but the words didn't come out. Sesshoumaru took ahold of Souta's shirt.

"Stop calling me by that awful name. I'm not him. If you have a death wish, I would be more than happy to grant it to you."

"Sesshoumaru, get your hands off my little brother!" Kagome cried pulling him back by gripping his armless sleeve. He glared back at her as she stepped back in terror.

"Say 'please' next time you arrogant bitch."

"What's he even doing here.?" Kagome asked herself calmly lookin away from Sesshoumaru who kept staring at her coldly.

"Well, that explains the missing arm. Oh! Now I know who you are! Kagome always calls you the 'jerk ass idiot who can't do anything better than pick on InuYasha for nothing and spen his life alone with no purpose." Souta smiled. Kagome stepped back even further, her face twisted into an expression that was caught between shocked, damned, and done for.

"No purpse, eh? Perhaps your brother's life has no purpse as well." Sesshoumaru gripped Souta's shoulder blade.

"I told you not to touch him." Kagome glared at him. He only smiled more evily. His eyes black with anger. He turned around and kissed Kagome. He bit her bottom lip and let go. Blood ran down both their lips. Kagome gripped her fingers to her bottom lip to stop the bleeding. "Souta! Go, now!" She warned him, he listened and ran back to the house. "I don't know what your problem is...but...I want you out of my sight, you horrid demon!" She pushed him back down the well forcefully and watched as he dissapeared into the darkness that was the dry well.

Sango and Miroku walked around Kaede's villgae for a while until they both got tired. They split up and Sango sat by the well. A light from the well forced her to jumped up and stare down at Sesshoumaru who was sitting there with eyes of nothingness girpping his bleeding lip.

"Sesshoumaru, there you are!" Sango cried. He smirked and jumped out from the well in front of her. She gripped Hiraikotsu and watched his gazeless eyes turn colder as he kept smiling.

"Hiraikotsu!" she cried.


End file.
